The Little Polar Bear
The Little Polar Bear ( ) is a franchise about a polar bear cub named Lars who first starred in a number of books written by Dutch author, Hans de Beer. It later became an animated TV series for BBC TV, Lars, der Kleine Eisbär, in the 1990s. The show proved to be popular in Germany, but its English-dubbed version (titled The Little Polar Bear) had also gained a cult following with UK viewers. The show was later revived between 2001 and 2003. For its first film, subtitled Der Kinofilm, Warner Bros. and animation studio Rothkirch Cartoon Film bought the rights to adapt the children's books into a feature-length film, released in 2001. Following the success of the feature, several direct-to-video features were released, one of the new characters included was a tiger cub. In 2005, another film, The Little Polar Bear 2 – The Mysterious Island ( ) was released and also proved successful. The score to The Little Polar Bear (1) was composed by Nigel Clarke & Michael Csanyi-Wills and recorded by the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra in London and was nominated for several awards. Original BBC TV series adaptation In the mid-1990s there was a TV adaptation for the BBC, featuring the voice talents of Sue Sheridan and Jimmy Hibbert. The Animation of the series was by Sinan Gungor *Susan Sheridan - Lars, Lena, Peeps, Mummy Polar Bear, *Jimmy Hibbert - Daddy Polar Bear, various male voices Characters *Lars - the little polar bear, main character of the show *Frieda, Lars' mother *Mika, Lars' father *Lena - the Arctic hare, *Peeps - the snow goose, *Brownie Brown Bear, *Mummy Brown Bear, Brownie's mother *Daddy Brown Bear, Brownie's father *The seagull acrobites *Fussy Husky *Zoophoo (walrus) Episodes Film This film was followed by five sequels: *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2002) *The Little Polar Bear: A Dream of Flying (2002) *The Little Polar Bear: Nanouk's Rescue (2003) *The Little Polar Bear: A Visitor from the South Pole (2002) *''The Little Polar Bear: The Mysterious Island'' (2005) *The Little Polar Bear (2001) Voice cast Additional English Voices *Daran Norris ... Brutus *Neil Kaplan ... Bert *Tom Fahn ... Boris *Rebecca Forstadt ... Anna *Steve Blum ... Henry *Mari Devon ... Nina *Edie Mirman ... Grandmother *Steve Bulen ... Other *Richard Cansino ... Other *Melora Harte ... Other Voices in Brazil *Cáio César ...Lars *Charles Emmanuel...Robby *Luísa Palomanes...Greta External links * * * * * * *Original Score: Nigel Clarke & Michael Csanyi Wills Category:1992 German television series debuts Category:1992 television series debuts Category:1990s German television series Category:2000s German television series Category:German animated television series Category:German-language television programming Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television shows set in the Arctic Category:Das Erste television series Category:1994 British television programme debuts Category:1994 British television programme endings Category:1990s British television series Category:German children's literature Category:2001 films Category:2001 animated films Category:German animated films Category:British animated films Category:German children's films Category:German films Category:German-language films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the Arctic Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Fictional polar bears